Distractions
by no cure for crazy
Summary: Tomorrow, she would get back to work, following lead after lead. But for now, she would amuse her friend and enjoy the impromptu girl's night. Insert for 7x01, Driven


AN: Because I think we needed way more Lanie and Kate moments in the premiere than what we got because it's Lanie and I love their friendship and want to see more of it on screen. Besides, I can see Lanie doing just this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Distraction<p>

She placed the stack on the table in front of her before reaching over and opening the shutters to her window. She braced herself as she looked at the empty space.

Her hands worked of their own accord, taping news articles and picture to the window and surrounding shutters. She stepped back and took in the scene in front of her. She took a deep breath as she looked at her new 'murder board.'

When she was finally able to remove everything from her mother's case, she never thought she'd have use of it again. Not until recently.

Her eyes flittered over the articles from Castle's accident and disappearance. She wasn't going to give up, not yet. Not even with the FBI pulling back their search. She would find Castle, with or without their help.

A knock at her door pulled her from her thoughts. She glanced at the door and then at the clock that sat on her nearby desk.

Red numbers stared back at her.

_11 pm. _

She wondered who would be at her apartment this late. After leaving the loft like she did with just that note left in her wake, she wondered if it were Martha checking up on her.

Only she opened the door to have her best friend staring back at her, holding two bags in her hands.

"You know, I went to the loft looking for you, only to have Martha tell me that you've retreated back here," Lanie said in an accusatory tone. "Wasn't your lease supposed to have been up weeks ago?"

"I renewed it," Kate said as a pathetic excuse, wordlessly moving out of the doorway. She knew this conversation with Lanie wouldn't be a quick one.

"Girl, imma smack you," Lanie told her as she walked past her and into the living room.

Kate closed the door before she turned around, bracing herself against the conversation that she knew would follow.

Lanie placed the bags she was carrying on the kitchen counter before facing the detective.

"The loft is basically your home, Castle's family loves you and you have this chance to lean on them for support, just like the boys and me," Lanie stated. "Yet you chose to crawl back into this shell of yours and run back to your old apartment."

"Lanie—"

She held up a hand. "Kate, I don't want to hear excuses."

"It's just…I can't do it Lanie. I can't go through something like this again," Kate managed to get out, fighting against the tears that threatened to spill out.

Lanie's expression softened. "Oh sweetie."

Kate ran a hand through her hair as she made her way towards her couch before collapsing on a cushion. Lanie wordlessly followed and took a seat across from her.

"I know Martha and Alexis care and they've been there for the past few weeks," Kate began. "But being at the loft – it just makes everything worse. Everything there reminds me of Castle and I can't sleep in our bed without him knowing he's out there somewhere…it's all too much…I just needed an escape for a while."

Lanie took Kate's hand in her own. "You don't have to do this alone."

Kate gave a small smile and wiped away the stray tear that managed to fall. She knew the truth behind Lanie's words – her best friend would always be there, as would the boys and even Castle's family. But even now, she didn't want to appear weak. Especially not around Martha and Alexis, they were dealing with so much without having to worry about her as well.

Her eyes fell on the new makeshift murder board that covered her window. Every news clipping and what little evidence she had about Castle's disappearance stared back at her. She knew that she wouldn't want it set up at the loft and have Martha or Alexis stumble upon it. She didn't want them dwelling on it like she was constantly. Mostly, she didn't want them knowing she didn't have anything to go on – even if she suspected they already knew or guessed.

Lanie followed her gaze. "If there's one thing about you, it's your determination."

"I'm not giving up, Lanie," Kate stated. "I made a promise to Alexis that I wouldn't give up and I'm not about to break that promise."

"I just don't want you falling back down that rabbit hole of yours," Lanie replied.

Kate closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't either, Lanie. But I can't stop – not now. Not with this promise. Not when I _know_ he's out there…I don't want Alexis to ever know what it's like to lose a parent."

Lanie rubbed soothing circles on the back of Kate's hand. She understood, really she did. But she wasn't about to let her best friend worry herself sick of this. "How about you take a much needed break."

"Lanie," Kate started to protest.

"No buts," Lanie cut her off. "You're going to close those shutters and take a breather. Kate, you need this. You're not going to be of any help to Castle if you're exhausted. Javi's already spilled that you've fallen asleep at your desk."

Kate pursed her lips and let out a breath. She knew arguing would get her nowhere. She'd known Lanie for years and knew that when her friend put her mind to something, there wasn't anything to change it. Besides, it's not like Lanie wasn't right.

Maybe she did need a break. A distraction from everything. For a while. If her health went downhill or she was too exhausted to work, it wouldn't help matters. It definitely wouldn't help her find Castle.

"Fine," Kate said, giving in. She already knew this was a battle she wasn't going to win.

"Sweetie, I know you need to find him and you have to keep working on this case. But there has to be some sort of middle ground."

Kate thought for a moment as she quickly glanced to her bedroom door and back to Lanie. "Even if I did go to bed, the chances of me actually going to sleep are slim to none."

"Then we'll watch a movie and eat the ice-cream that I brought over," Lanie said, standing up from the couch. She quickly walked over to the counter, grabbing two containers from one plastic bag and two spoons from the drawer. She managed to carry the spoons and containers of ice cream in one hand, grabbing the second plastic bag in the other before she walked back to the couch.

Kate wordlessly grabbed a container and spoon from her friend. "Do I want to know what you have planned?"

"I think it's a night for some cheesy rom-coms," Lanie said after depositing the first movie into the player and settling into the couch.

Kate shook her head as she opened her ice cream. She pulled her feet onto the couch and tucked her legs underneath her as she settled back into the couch.

A small smile found its way on her lips. Maybe this is what she needed to get her mind to relax – if only for a little bit. She would enjoy Lanie's impromptu girl's night.

Tomorrow, she would get back to work, following lead after lead. But for now, she would amuse her friend, watch whatever movies she brought over and eat ice-cream.


End file.
